In the applicant's earlier International Patent Application Numbers PCT/AU2011/000557 and PCT/AU2011/000565 there are disclosed various configurations of catamaran, trimaran and quadmaran all having resilient suspension between at least two laterally spaced hulls and central hull or body. Where two longitudinally spaced locating linkages are provided between one hull and the body some form of longitudinal compliance or freedom is required in one of the locating linkages. For example to locate one hull relative to the body, a front fixed length trailing arm is used and a back variable length trailing arm is used. The variable length of the back trailing arm is provided by telescopic or sliding sections in the arm or by a drop link. The support forces are provided by rams which provide a moment on the trailing arms which can require the trailing arms to be of very high strength and large section on some vessels and places a high side load on the sliding joints of the variable length arm which increases the friction of the sliding joints and therefore reduces joint life and ride comfort. Alternatively the rams are provided connected directly between the body and the hull, which can require a large tower on the deck of the body to accommodate the rams which can be difficult to package in some vessel designs and layouts. Also wherever the suspension arms and rams are located in separate areas of the vessel, having separate load paths through respective mounting points into the body and/or the hull(s), the greater the spacing between the respective mounting points, generally the more bending induced into the body and/or hull and the less efficient the design in terms of packaging and weight.